Across The Sea of Time
by Empress of Anime
Summary: Sebastian has had many different encounters in his lifetime. What happens when an old "friend" comes to visit? Sebastian X OC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

She missed him. It was surprising, yet somehow inevitable. She actually _missed _him. She missed his sarcastic remarks, his witty retorts, and even his smug smirk that seemed to say, "I know something you don't know." Of course she would never tell him that if she ever saw him again. She could only imagine how he would hold that over her head just for the sake of making her feel angry and humiliated. No, she would never give him that satisfaction. Briefly she wondered if missing him could mean that she felt some affection for him. _Don't be foolish!_, she thought to herself. _He is nothing to you other than entertainment, a form of amusement. _

It was true; when they had first met, the excitement in her vampire life had worn out long ago. It had been a rather fortunate turn of fate to find someone so very amusing and intelligent. Not at all like the usual idiots who were only useful as toys to be used and then thrown away. And to make it even better, he was immortal like her! However, as entertaining as he was, he could also prove to be quite the annoyance.

Either way, now she was on her own, bored out of her mind. In desperate attempts to escape her boredom she had spent the last 150 years in and out of the employment of humans. Her human employers had been little to no comic relief, and in the end she drank their blood until not a single drop was left.

_I'll have to go hunting soon. And maybe I'll go find another employer, _She thought, ignoring the breeze that played through her long silver hair, _maybe a noble this time. That could prove to be intere-_

"Excuse me, miss?" She turned around as a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Um, I'm not sure how you got up here, but you're not supposed to be here. The London Tower has been closed for hours now." A guard stated rather timidly, his head bent ashamedly.

She turned to look at the guard, completely unruffled by the high, narrow, ledge she was perched on. She had been so lost in her thoughts she had not noticed the human guard come up behind her. _Letting a human sneak up on you? Quite pathetic, _she scolded herself. Trying to form a plan, she quickly analyzed the guard. He had short light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He looked young, and was probably about 22. Suddenly, she got an idea.

She stepped into the light of a nearby torch, tears in her eyes. "Oh, it was just horrible!" she cried. She smirked inwardly as she noticed the human's eyes widen in shock as she walked out of the shadows and he was able to see her clearly. She had that effect on human males. With her light silver hair that went all the way down the middle of her back, her dark purple eyes, slightly pointed ears, and prominent cheekbones, she looked exotic and breathtakingly beautiful. Not to mention her bust and hip sizes were envied by many human women.

"W-What was, miss?" The guard stuttered.

"I was sent here by her Majesty to check on her precious Crown Jewels, when a guard grabbed me and tried to molest me! I kicked him where it hurts and ran up here and got lost! I was s-so scared!" She exclaimed woefully. Her story was full of holes, she knew that, but the guard would probably be too enraptured by her beauty and her tears to do anything until it was too late.

"Oh, that _is_ horrible." He replied quietly, still staring at her face and tapping his fingers together nervously.

"I'm so glad someone found me!" She exclaimed, then before he could make another move she went up to him, threw her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his shoulder. Taken aback, all he could do was stutter incoherently. Without warning she enlarged her fangs and sank them deep into his neck. She relished in the feeling of her sharp fangs slicing into the soft flesh. Briefly her eyes glowed crimson as the man's warm blood slid down her throat. She could taste all of his feelings through his blood; hope, peace, and then suddenly pain, fear, and anguish.

After a few minutes his body was depleted of all of its blood. She dropped the limp body like a ragdoll. Blood painted her lips and stained the guard's armor. She grinned wolfishly and cackled to the dreary gray moon. How wonderful! She could feel the power flowing inside her. As the life left the now dead guard's limbs it transformed into a power which now flowed through her own! It was complete ecstasy! She was almost sad she could not feel the rush of his warm blood flowing into her mouth anymore.

"Well, Rosalie Irene Parker, you still got it!" she exclaimed happily. "Now" she said, clapping her hands together, "To find a noble to work for…"


	2. Impersonating

**LR98 : Thanks so much! I'm glad you read my story! ^^  
><strong>

**Kiri Katana : I'm glad you like it and Rosalie! ^^**

**alice : I didn't think of Moka when I made Rosalie, as far as looks go it 'd be more like** **Shizuka from Vampire Knight.**

**a weirdo Kuroshitsuji fan aka dyingwillbullet : Thanks! I promise she will not be a Mary -sue!**

**Asile3762 : I really like vampires (not the gay, sparkling, wannabe vampire fairies from Twilight) and I thought it would be interesting and different from a human, angel, or witch and a demon. Thanks and You are welcome! ^^**

**dreamscometrue410 : Thanks! And your dream does come true; here's the update! (I know that was horrible, but I couldn't resist! XD)**

**Illusions of Space: Thank you! :)**

**OneWithFire : Thanks, I'm glad you think so! ^_^**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited my story! I'm happy that so many people like it! Here's an update just for you! **

**As always I'd like to thank Lolita-bat for all the help and support! ^^**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny afternoon at the Phantomhive manor. The birds were chirping, insects were buzzing, and roses, lilies, and tulips bloomed, adding splashes of color to the green landscape. It was a pleasant and peaceful atmosphere until abruptly a loud <em><strong>BOOM<strong>_ sounded from the kitchen.

"Oh, shit!" exclaimed an ash covered chef with a charred, poufy afro.

"Bard," said a tall, handsome butler clad in black, "what happened this time?"

"Sebastian, um, well I was trying to make lunch and thought it would be faster if I used dynamite …" Bard explained nervously; hand on the back of his head and blue eyes cast down. A cigarette hung limply from his lips.

Sebastian's black fringe covered his eyes for a moment before lifting up to reveal brownish red eyes full of anger. "How many times have I told you, the kitchen is no place for explosives! Clean this place up right now!"

"And you." Sebastian's attention switched over to the blonde gardener and maroon haired maid who had been snickering into their hands in the doorway.

The two servants immediately snapped to attention as the annoyed butler's gaze fell upon them. "Yes, sir!"

May Ren have you washed the sheets? Finny have you weeded the garden?"

"Um, well n-no… I was just about t-to…" they stuttered almost inaudibly.

"Well then, if you have time to laugh at others than go and do your jobs!" Sebastian ordered. In his anger driven rant, a single hair had fallen out of place. Quickly he flipped his hair so that, once again, His hair neatly framed his face.

He sighed as the two servants scrambled to go do their jobs. Briefly he watched over Bard to make sure he was cleaning up properly. Suddenly a bell rang, signaling Sebastian to come to Ciel's office. Sebastian left immediately to see what the young master wished for.

With a click of his heels, Sebastian had turned around and was now heading down the hallway to the young master's office. All that could be heard was the soft pad of Sebastian's footsteps. Briefly, Sebastian admired the fine paintings and busts that adorned the hallway. His master's mansion was elegant and impressive, even by the lowest of demon standards. Upon arriving to Ciel's office door he knocked softly.

"Come in." a boy's voice drawled.

Sebastian stepped in. "Young master, I am terribly sorry that lunch is so late, but as I'm sure you heard, there was an incident which is now being fixed." he apologized with his hand over his heart, and bowed slightly.

"Nevermind that, Sebastian. I don't have an appetite right now, and we will be having a guest tonight for dinner."

"A guest? Isn't it a little late notice?"

"Yes, it is, but I just found out myself. It was in a letter sent to me by Earl McQuillen. His wife will be coming for dinner and to discuss business."

"Just his wife?"

"Yes, apparently he is ill, but his wife is more than capable of doing business on his behalf."

"I understand, young master, but it is extremely rude to suddenly announce you are coming to one's house only hours before you are coming and with conformation that it be okay with that person, why not just refuse and set another date?"

Ciel sighed. "Normally I would do that, but Earl McQuillen is one of Funtom Company's biggest benefactors and he was the one to support me when I first came into command of Funtom. Also, he was a good friend of my father's." he explained.

"I understand, young master, I will be sure to show his wife the utmost hospitality."

"One more thing Sebastian, Earl McQuillen is slightly off his rocker, he's always playing games only he understands which is probably why he sent his wife's arrival announcement so late. I can't see him marrying anyone unless they were just like him, so be prepared for anything."

"Understood, young master." Sebastian said while bowing, and then left the room, to prepare for the guest.

At the McQuillen manor…

Earl Travis McQuillen was sitting behind his desk, his head cradled in one of his hands, contemplating the furnishings of his office; a simple window on the left wall with red curtains to complement the red lounge that sat besides the bookshelf on the right, a few paintings decorating the walls, the cream colored wallpaper beneath the paintings, and finally his own mahogany desk. _Stylish, but not too extravagant, _he thought, _I did hire a wonderful maid for her to have designed an office so well suited to my tastes._ Abruptly, someone knocked on his door, interrupting his thoughts. .

"Come in." he called.

"You called for me sir?" a silver haired maid asked with her hands folded over each other on the front of her apron.

"Yes, Rosalie, I need for you to do something very important for me."

"Anything you ask, master." Rosalie replied dutifully, a secretive smirk playing on her pink lips.

"Well, you see my wife is supposed to be going to the Phantomhive manor tonight for dinner."

"But sir, your wife is in Paris, shopping, isn't she?" Rosalie asked, confusion displayed on her face.

"Yes, so I need you to pretend to be her for tonight." Earl McQuillen said nonchalantly.

"W-w-what?" Rosalie spluttered, "Me, a mere maid impersonate the mistress…? Sounds like fun!"

The Earl laughed. "That's my Rosie!" he exclaimed heartily, affectionately using his pet name for his vampire maid. "You had me there for a minute, but I guess I should know better by now shouldn't I?"

"Really, you should." Rosalie said while chuckling softly.

"Now down to business," The Earl said his expression now completely serious. "You will be permitted to wear one of my wife's dresses, and you will talk about have my trading company partner with the Funtom Company. I trust that you have been keeping tabs with the goings on in the company?"

"Yes, master."

"And now the last part of your mission …you'll be staying with the Phantomhives."

"For the night?" she asked quizzically.

"No, for as long as Earl Phantomhive wishes to keep you employed there."

Rosalie's jaw dropped. She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. For a moment she thought he was joking. Then she saw that his expression was that of absolute seriousness. Quickly she recovered herself.

"You're serious," she whispered quietly almost afraid of his answer.

"Yes." he replied. "After you close the deal about the partnership, I want you to reveal that you are really a maid, and explain to him that for going through such trouble for a maid that you'll start working for him. I am important to him because I was one of his father's oldest friends, and I helped him when he first started running the Funtom Company. Also I'm still one the biggest benefactors of Funtom, so he should hire you and leave it at that.

"I-I," Rosie stuttered, completely shocked. _I'm not one of your pawns to just use and throw away!_ She thought and wanted to shout, but instead just said quietly, her voice laced with anger. "I will do as you wish master."

Although her face was blank with no hint of emotion, the Earl could see the turmoil of her feelings in her dark purple eyes. He could see the anger, the feeling of betrayal, and maybe even, sadness? "Rosie, my dear you must understand. I would not send you unless it was of the utmost importance. I want you to work for him to _protect_ him. Three years ago, there was a horrible fire at that Phantomhive mansion. The late Earl and Lady Phantomhive perished in the fire, and their son, Ciel, disappeared for a month. He is back now, of course, but I have still been worried about him. I wanted before to send someone, but you are the first trustworthy person I've found."

The anger disappeared from Rosalie's eyes, but still she remained silent.

"Rosie, I ask you, not as your master, but as your friend, please protect Ciel Phantomhive."

"Yes, master, I will protect Ciel Phantomhive with my very life." She answered a small, polite smile on her face. "Now I must prepare to leave."

Four hours later, Rosalie was dressed in one of her mistress's dresses. It was light blue and covered her toes. It had ribbons of a darker blue along the hem at the bottom. Her long silver hair was swept into a side ponytail that was curled so it appeared shorter than her hair actually was. She turned around to take a last look at the manor that she had thought of as home for the past year. The ivy growing along the walls, the scent of lavenders filling the air like a natural perfume, she wasn't even gone and already she felt nostalgia for this old place. The Earl came up and gave her a polite hug; which she returned.

When they pulled apart, he said, "Well, my dear Rosie, this is goodbye."

"So it seems, master." Rosalie said "Farewell, and do try not to bug the mistress so much, alright?"

She gave him one last hug, and then turned and stepped into the carriage.

As the carriage pulled off she waved to her master, and then closed her eyes remembering the first time she had met Earl Travis McQuillen.

**After Rosalie had descended from the London Tower, she began to wander aimlessly through the streets of London, not sure how to begin working for nobles. **_**Do you just walk up to their manor and say "Hello! I would like a job!" or what? Maybe this isn't a good idea. **_**Suddenly a group of drunken men surrounded her and began to circle her, eyeing her with wolfish grins on their perverted faces. "Hey gorgeous, what are you doing out all by you're lonesome?" "How about we keep you company" "Yeah we could go have some **_**fun.**_**" **

**She sighed at the foolish humans who had dared to annoy her. "Or how about you leave me the hell alone before I kick your asses?"**

"**Someone has a dirty mouth. Ladies don't talk like that. C'mon boys let's teach her a lesson." With that they began to get closer, arms outstretched to grab her. She was about to punch one of them in the face until a voice** c**alled out. **

"**Excuse me sirs, but would you please get away from my maid! I do not wish to use force but I will!"**

**A noble had come running to interfere with a well-built servant with dirty blonde hair and light gray eyes in tow. The men eyed the servant who was at least 6 feet and 5 inches tall, and decided not to try their luck. They shuffled off sullenly at having had their fun spoiled.**

**Rosalie turned her attention to the noble. He was an older man probably 59 or so, and had gray hair that stuck up in tufts. He was about 5 feet and 9 inches tall, the same height as Rosalie. He had a strong jaw line and looked like someone who is not to be messed with. And one of his eyebrows was **_**missing! **_**However the most remarkable thing about him was his eyes. They were dark green, and sparkled with a kind of inner joy and even a little madness.**

_**I could have got those guys myself.**_** Rosalie thought, but never one to be rude she offered a polite thank you to the man.**

"**No problem, my dear!" He laughed heartily. "What is your name if I might ask?"**

"**Rosalie."**

"**My! What a pretty name! I think I'll call you Rosie! Say Rosie, do you think that you would want to **_**really**_** become my maid?"**

"**Are you mad? What makes you think I even need employment? Or that you can call me Rosie?" She exclaimed indignantly. She was slightly angered by the man's presumptuous attitude.**

"**Well actually people say I'm a little off my rocker, but in all honesty, I'm quite mad. Completely round the bend, in fact. But then again all the best people are!" He said cheerfully, ignoring Rosalie's other protests.**

**Rosalie raised an eyebrow. **_**He is interesting, for a human. Maybe this is just the person to work for.**_** "Alright," she said, let's go. "I'll work for you and become your maid."**

"**Excellent! Oh and by the by, I am Earl Travis McQuillen, president of the Quest trading company."**

**Arm in arm they walked to the Earl's carriage that was parked nearby. **

Rosalie smiled to herself remembering the past year of her life. The Earl had proven to be very amusing and even someone she came to think of as a friend. He had played his little games with her, by making her run around in circles and go on wild goose chases to search for something that ended up having had been under her nose the whole time. They would laugh and talk together and the mistress was pleasant to be around as well. Rosalie fervently hoped her stay at the Phantomhive manor would be similar if not the same.

Suddenly the carriage stopped and the door was opened. Rosalie opened her eyes to see the Phantomhive manor. _Quite impressive, at least there will be plenty of space. _She reached for a gloved hand that had extended to help her out of the carriage. Still looking at and analyzing the manor, she didn't see who was helping her out.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, Lady McQuillen." a smooth voice greeted her.

She turned to thank the person and her jaw dropped at who she saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! 1st chapter complete! I wonder who that last person was...? ;) Anyway this chapter is extra long because I'm going to camp for my church and they don't allow computers or cellphones, so no chapter 2 until at least July 3rd, and who knows? There might be a chapter 3 as well! Please R&amp;R and thank you to all that did! :)<br>**


	3. Surprises

Rosalie's body went numb from shock. She was sure she would catch a fly with how much her mouth was open, but she couldn't move. She almost had the urge to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

There standing next to her_holding her hand_ was … _him_. A butler all in black with a polite, close-eyed smile painted on his face, black hair framing a handsome face, and standing with perfect posture.

_What is _he _doing _here _of all places!_, was all Rosalie could think, _and I have to work here from now on! …Wait, I have to work here with him from now on…this could prove to be interesting._

Quickly, Rosalie recovered herself. Before the butler could open his eyes and see her face she used her free hand to adjust her hat so it cast her eyes in shadow, making then impossible to see, and mumbled an almost inaudible thank you.

_It might have been awhile, but I haven't forgotten how to play with you, Little Crow!_

A second later, Sebastian opened his eyes and looked the noblewomen next to him up and down. He couldn't see her face because her hat covered part of it. Aside from that she seemed to be attractive, a nice height that was neither too tall nor too short, an hour glass figure, and long silver hair; _Wait… silver hair? I've only known one person to ever have silver hair, but she should be in Japan right now, if I remember correctly. Besides what would she be doing married to a nobleman? She's definitely not the marrying type. It seems Earl McQuillen's taste for oddities has brought him to find _another _silver haired woman in the world._

"Please come this way, Lady McQuillen," Sebastian said as he led Rosalie to the front door and opened it for her.

Rosalie was impressed by the inside of the gorgeous manor. It was very well furnished and tastefully decorated. _Well, at least Little Crow knows how to pick his masters._

"Here is my master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, you and he will be conversing here in the salon until dinner is ready." Sebastian informed her as he showed her into a room with a two armchairs. A boy was sitting in one.

The boy stood up and smiled up at Rosalie saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady McQuillen."

Rosalie thought that Earl Ciel was the most beautiful child she'd ever met. He had the most beautiful cerulean eyes, or eye rather, seeing as his right eye was covered by an eye patch. His hair was a blue-gray color that Rosalie immediately adored, and his smile, although obviously forced was dazzling. "The pleasure is all mine Earl Phantomhive, but please call me Marie." She replied, giving him her most charming smile.

"As you wish, Marie, but if that is the case then feel free to call me Ciel." Ciel didn't know why, but he was very charmed by the woman in front of him. He found himself hoping that they would get to see more of each other.

"Alright, Ciel." Rosalie answered cheerfully, inwardly smirking as she read the Earl's face. Even for a vampire like her, Ciel's expression was hard to read, but Rosalie was at least able to see that her charms had won over the Earl. _It was easier to win him over than I thought it would be, but I have a feeling that the Earl will be much more difficult to actually manipulate._

"Now, down to business; why exactly did your husband send you to talk with me?" Ciel inquired.

"My husband felt that it was high time that the Quest Trading Company and the Funtom Company partnered up."

"And why exactly should I agree to do that?"

"After reviewing the gains and losses from this venture, he found that for both companies the gains would outweigh the losses. If, Funtom and Quest were partnered, your company would be able to send its products to the far reaches of the world without the expense of creating a new factory. You would also be able to use our shipping lines whenever you want, and the Funtom will boost in popularity all over the world with a name like Quest supporting it. Everyone knows that Quest only agrees to ship products that it believes are of the highest quality and worth." Rosalie explained.

"I see your point, but what will Quest gain from this partnership?" Ciel asked warily.

"Quest will be providing very nearly free shipping for Funtom, so all we ask is 40% of the profits."

"Oh is that all?" Ciel asked sarcastically. "40% is quite a lot."

"Yes, but that still leaves you 60%," Rosalie countered. And that is quite a lot more than 40%"

"True. However, while Funtom will be only getting profits from our products, Quest will be able to seek profits from the other companies it trades with." Ciel pointed out.

"I see your point and I understand your concern. So my husband is willing to lower our demand to 35% and even offering 20% of the profit that Quest makes from a company of your choosing."

"Really? Now that sounds like a deal." Ciel observed. He contemplated everything for a minute. "I suggest we resume this conversation after dinner." He said while looking at his butler who had just appeared behind Rosalie.

"That will be fine." Rosalie smiled sweetly. She could sense the presence of the demon behind her, but she stuck to her role of appearing human and feigned ignorance. She stood up and turned around to exit the salon. She acted startled when she bumped into the tall butler and let out a surprised, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Actually I didn't hear you either."

"It is a butler's job to be a silent shadow. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't even do that?" Sebastian replied smugly.

Ciel smirked at the butler's words. Rosalie appeared slightly in awe, but on the inside she was fuming. _God damned demon! If I were to reveal my power and who I am, that smug grin would disappear! I swear acting human around, that stupid Crow is just about the most humiliating thing I've ever done. Travis, you will pay for this! _Rosalie screamed inside her head.

"Dinner is ready," Sebastian's smooth voice cut into her angry thoughts. He led them to the dining hall where there was a long table with plates set up on either end. Sebastian held out a seat and motioned for Rosalie to sit down, and then he walked to the other end of the table and did the same for the Earl. Rosalie could sense the presence of four other humans, but decided it was the other servants.

"Tonight you will enjoy the tastes of France with a Cassoulet accompanied by Chablis from Burgundy, France." Sebastian set their plates in front of them and they began to eat.

"My! What an impeccable butler you have!" Rosalie exclaimed, making sure that she seemed to be completely awed.

"Sebastian is but a servant, an extension of his master."

"Still, the individual should be commended for intelligence and skill, right?"

"I am the king, Sebastian is my knight. He cannot move unless I say to do so. Until I command him, his intelligence and skill mean nothing because he can't use them." Ciel explained.

"So, in other words; you, the king, should be praised for your intelligence and skill of knowing when to move your pieces, while the individual pieces are only praised by you?"

"Exactly"

"I see," Rosalie murmured to herself. _This boy is certainly interesting. To have such views and not the regular naivety of most children his age is remarkable… I wonder what happened in that month he disappeared. It had to be something absolutely terrifying. It'll definately be interesting to find out._

They continued to eat the meal in silence. When they were finished Sebastian took their plates and left to go fetch the dessert.

"Your in luck," Ciel declared, "No one makes desserts like Sebastian and French desserts are known as the best. Putting the two together is quite a prospect."

"If that's the case, then I'm even more excited for dessert!" Rosalie exclaimed cheerfully. _Who do you think taught him to cook Earl Ciel? Of course he's a masterful cook! However, he never quite understood the concept of taste… I sincerely hope he got much better with that!_

"Dessert is Tarte Tatin," Sebastian stated as he served the two. "Please enjoy." He said, bowing slightly with his hand over his heart.

On the outside Rosalie smiled and thanked the butler, but on the inside her mind was almost a nervous wreck. _Oh no, little Crow, you better have gotten a sense of taste for human food or I swear I'll find the most repulsive, and horrendous thing on earth or in all of hell and shove it down your throat! _Rosalie lifted a fork full of the tasty looking pastry to her mouth warily. With only a millisecond hesitation she put the fork full in her mouth.

Immediately Rosalie wondered if she had died and gone to heaven. _Is it even possible for vampires to enter the gates of heaven? Who cares! This…this is… absolutely divine! _Rosalie almost melted at how amazing the dessert was, but ever the emotion guarded vampire; she only smiled a pleased smile and complimented Sebastian on his wonderful dessert.

Soon the dessert was finished and Sebastian had already carted away the empty plates.

"Ciel, I think it's time we got back to business." Rosalie declared. Having an almost perfect memory, she could navigate her way back to the salon without any help. However; she continued to play her part of a human woman and let Sebastian escort Ciel and her to the room.

As soon as they were once again seated comfortably, in the two armchairs Rosalie said, "Ciel, before we left for dinner, you seemed to like the terms of the deal, so what do you say?"

"I think that this _will_ be a very wise move for both Funtom and Quest to make, so I agree."

"I'm so very glad to hear that! Although, there's one other thing I've got to tell you."

"Yes?"

"The contract of agreement between Funtom and Quest will only last a year. The gains and profits have been carefully evaluated, but are still just theory. In the event that this venture does not go as well as planned then neither company will be bound by contract for too long." Rosalie explained.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Ciel consented. "I'm thoroughly impressed with you and your husband's business sense and skill.

"We both thank you kindly." she replied with an amiable smile. "Lord McQuillen has already signed the documents, so all that is needed is your signature."

Rosalie then rolled out the necessary documents needed to finalize the deal and before she could show Ciel where to sign Sebastian scooped up the papers and read them at an inhuman speed. _No worries Little Crow, there's not trickery in the _paperwork. _rather, your attention should be focused elsewhere if you're looking for deception_. Rosalie thought maliciously. _Oh, joy! to play with you again. Messing with your head has always been my favorite pastime._

After what Sebastian deemed to be a normal span of time for a human to read through the papers he said, "Everything seems to be in order. Feel free to sign them Young Master."

"Alright," Ciel said as Sebastian handed him the papers. He then turned to the last page and signed the line labeled 'signature'.

Ciel rolled up the paper's and handed them to Rosalie. "It has been a pleasure doing business with you Lady McQuillen." he said with a sincere smile.

To both Ciel's and Sebastian's shock Rosalie then chuckled rather wickedly and replied, "A pleasure it has been indeed, but I'm afraid I'm not Lady McQuillen. You've been tricked my dear Earl."


	4. Author's Note

Hello Interwebs! I'm back! I'm sorry to have been gone for so long, but life sucks like that. :/ Anywho, I am right now, as you're reading this, working on this story. I was going to take it down because after a while I felt like I was kidding myself and jerking you guys along about actually coming back to it. I mean, I write original stuff too and all my free time has gone to that (trying to get published! :D). Between school, college applications, scholarship applications, moving halfway across the country and other bouts of general life suckiness, the fact that this story was left alone was sucking me in like a black hole of guilt and loss of closure. I'm sure most of you guys don't care about all of that rubbish, so back to the point: I'm bringing smexy back! Sebastian smexiness. Mmmmmm. :3 I know it sounds hard to believe, but this story hasn't left my thoughts since my last uploaded chapter and I hope to get great readers again who leave awesome reviews (if I don't it's my own fault so I deserve it). Here's to hoping for a renewed story with old and new readers alike! Cheers!

-Empress of Anime


	5. Situation

Hello duckies! I have returned! Mwahaha. So here is the next chapter long overdue, but I hope you enjoy. This one's for lostfeather1! Thank you so much for reviewing when you did. You gave me that last bit of inspiration to let me figure out how to end this chapter ( while restoring my faith in actually having a readership). Btw, I do not own Kusoshitsuji,but oh my timelords if I did the world would be mine! Anywho, on with the story! :)

* * *

><p>"What on Earth do you mean, tricked?!" Ciel exclaimed vehemently.<p>

"It's exactly as I said. I'm not Lady McQuillen. However this deal and the business venture are both real." Rosalie replied in a patronizing kind of way that made it clear that to her, the recent turn of events was extremely boring. Rosalie leaned back into her chair and removed her hat waiting for the now hostile butler to finally recognize her.

As if reading a cue from her, Sebastian's eyes widened and he pointed at her accusingly, "Y-You…"

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at the normally stoic butler's stutter and smirked at him triumphantly. _One point to Rosalie and zero for you, Little Crow._ Simultaneously, Ciel looked at his butler with slight worry. _How could one woman shake Sebastian up? Who, no, what is she?_

Sebastian, realising the spectacle he was making of himself, schooled his face back into its normally unreadable countenance. Rosalie quickly noted the change and with the same smirk placed securely on her face leaned forward until her elbows were on top of her knees, her head rested atop her folded hands, and taunted, "Awww, back to being the boring butler already? We were just starting all the fun." Her grin grew into a Cheshire cat smile, but Sebastian kept his calm, much to her disappointment. Rosalie straightened again, all the while smirking.

"We are not going to be doing anything," Ciel interrupted before Sebastian could respond, "you will be telling us just what on Earth is going on here. Sebastian, just who and what is she?"

"Wow, smart to not assume I'm human. I'm beginning to like you more and more Earl Phantomhive."

"My Lord," Sebastian interjected," her name is Rosalie Parker. She is a vampire."

"Vampire?... Right... So those exist?"

"He just said it didn't he?" Rosalie humphed crossly. "Of course we exist!"

"Excuse me, human remember?"

"So you can believe in demons, but not vampires, even when a demon tells you about them himself?"

"Point taken. Tsk. Nevermind this pointless discussion, why exactly are you here? Just to make a fool out of me?"

"Oh dearest Phantomhive, of course not. What I said earlier, this whole evening, wasn't for naught. The deal you accepted is real, as is the fact that Earl McQuillen sent me. I'm obviously not his wife, but I am his maid, head maid in fact, or at least I was." Rosalie responded sincerely and wistfully.

"Why would he send you and not his actual wife?" Ciel enquired, thoroughly confused.

"And what do you mean by 'was'?" Sebastian added.

"To answer you, Earl Phantomhive, his wife is in Paris. I'm sure you realise he was never ill, so as to why he didn't come himself and just have me accompany him as his maid, I am certain we will never know. As for your question Sebastian, my last order from the Earl was to become Earl Phantomhive's new maid."

"What?! What game does he think he's playing at? Why in God's name would I want to hire the woman someone sent to trick me?! I should be suing for falsifying identity or something."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and answered venomously, "I would watch whose name you're invoking, O _shylokar_. Come now, don't be such a child. I have come to expect more from you than this."

"What is a shik- shylk- a shykolar?"

"_Shylokar_ means 'he who summons daemons' in the tongue of vampires," Rosalie answered impatiently. "In any case, the bottom line is this, knowing what you do now, will you still accept the contract and have me work for you?"

"Sebastian, your thoughts? I know the answer in the matter of business , but you seem to know...Rosalie fairly well, how would it be to have her here at the manor?" I'll ignore that audacious remark this time, but she will have to learn to hold her tongue.

Both Rosalie and Ciel looked at Sebastian expectantly, but while Ciel was simply looking for an answer, Rosalie's smirk taunted him to lie about her credentials. Demons don't lie Little Crow, I dare you to find a way out of praising me.

As if reading her thoughts, Sebastian gave her a hard stare for a minute before turning to his master and saying rather tersely, "She is a fine worker. She will be an asset to the manor. Even though I am more than sufficient to run everything, she would indeed be a great help." Rosalie gave him a dazzling smile that seemed appreciative, but Sebastian narrowed his eyes because he knew she was in all reality gloating. I will have to scrub those words off my tongue with soap.

Rosalie turned her smile to Ciel and careful not to show any haughtiness supplied, "See? Sebastian's judgement is sound, as you know. Moreover, do you believe Earl McQuillen would hire and keep a maid who was incompetent? Or allow some buffoon to work a business deal as I just did? Earl McQuillen may be mad, but he is highly intelligent."

"...You do have a point and I trust Sebastian on this matter as well. I do not appreciate being played for a fool, but Earl McQuillen is an important benefactor and has been close to my family for years. I will concede to having you here." Ciel mused and then turned toward Rosalie, his hand outstretched, "Welcome to Phantomhive manor."

Rosalie shook his hand firmly and with a wide smile replied, "Thank you, I hope we all benefit from my being here. I look forward to working for you."

Ciel let go of her hand and turned to Sebastian, "Show Rosalie to her room and make sure she is informed of her duties. I will be in my room after you are done."

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel and Rosalie stood up at the same time and as soon as Ciel had left the room Sebastian turned on his heel in the opposite direction. Wordlessly, Rosalie followed him. After a few turns and a lengthy stretch of hallway Sebastian turned back around to face Rosalie again and said, "This will be your room. You will wake up at 6:00 in the morning to help prepare and serve the young master's breakfast before starting cleaning duties. Understood, _velkryste?_"

"Oh Sebastian," Rosalie practically purred in reply while batting her eyelashes and smiling slyly, "calling me vampire in my own tongue? The only thing sexier is hearing you talk in daemon speak. You must want to get me in bed tonight."

Sebastian growled and then suddenly pinned both of Rosalie's wrists to the wall with his hands. "If I wanted to bed you, I would hardly need to resort to using your guttural language."

"Are you insinuating that I'm some kind of whore?"

"You said it, not me."

"Huh, I seem to recall you having none of that disgust when we used to share a bed, quite often I might add. I also seem to recall it was always you who asked to sleep with me, not the other way around." Rosalie said as she glared at him.

"Yes, well that was a long time ago."

"If you don't control yourself, a long time ago will happen again right now."

Sebastian looked confused for a moment before he came back to his senses and realised that he had pushed himself flush against her, one of his legs between her legs. He could not deny the all too familiar feeling of arousal that burned through his body. He looked back up at her and saw her amused smirk, but instead of feeling the usual irritation, he was awed by her beauty as she was bathed in the moonlight spilling in from a nearby window. It was then that he remembered why he had not gone with her the last time she decided to travel. Why he had let her go. Sebastian quickly stepped back and once again looking like the proper butler said coolly, "I apologise for my inappropriate behaviour. It will not happen again."

"Apology accepted, but I wouldn't count on that second part." Rosalie responded smugly, "And, I do understand my duties. I will be ready to work right on time."

"Good. I bid you goodnight."

Rosalie opened her door and said "Goodnight, Little Crow. And you may want to take care of that," she gestured toward the very visible tent in his pants that had been there since he had pinned her, "if you leave it for too long, it'll get painful." Rosalie smirked once more and then closed the door firmly. _Oh Little Crow, what a wonderful situation fate has laid before me. I'm glad you've stayed so entertaining._

Sebastian stood motionlessly on the other side of the door. _Damn._

* * *

><p>So there it is,don't you just love Rosie? She's the only vampire I know that can get Sebastian all hot and bothered. Hahaha. I will update again as soon I can, which will hopefully be soon because school got canceled and delayed because of some awful weather. (It's not even that bad, but apparently Texans can't handle cold weather.) Please review and all that good stuff. Until next time lovelies! :D<p> 


	6. Morning

The next morning Rosalie awoke at 4:30 completely unrested. While vampires didn't need as much sleep as humans, they did need a few hours of sleep every few days. Rosalie liked to spread out her required rest, because it helped her appear more human, but last night she had tossed and turned relentlessly before simply passing out. Even then her sleep was riddled with illicit dreams about a certain black clad butler. _Stupid Crow, getting all handsy last night. More importantly, why the hell do you always affect me so? I must admit you wouldn't be nearly as entertaining if you didn't._ Rosalie sighed inwardly as she hopped off the bed and proceeded to get ready for the day. During her night time duress she had taken it upon herself to retrieve the few belongings she had from her carriage and put them in her room. She looked through her trunk and pulled out the maid uniform she had come to love over the past year. Her eyes roved over the simple light violet dress and white apron lovingly. She fondly caressed the violet ribbon and bow that she had added to the middle of the apron. _I hope they let me keep this. I mean, it's not like they have given me anything else._

Rosalie slipped on the dress without further ado and admired how it hugged her curves even as the hem went just below her knees. She pulled on white thigh-high socks with light purple ribbons at the top (not that they could be seen) and laced up her knee high boots (purple heels) and finally tied her apron. She then brushed out her hair and pulled the upper half into a half ponytail and slipped in a clip adorned by a tiny purple moon. Rosalie took one last look into the mirror before deciding she looked fit for work. She strode out of the door prepared to face whatever today had to offer.  
>_<p>

_Cursed vampire. What in Satan's name have I done to get landed with her of all people?!_ Sebastian sighed as he continued the preparations for Ciel's breakfast._ Ever since I made a contract with this tiny Earl, I have had to suffer the audacious incompetence of those three buffoons, something a demon of my calibre should never even have to consider! And now this!... I suppose I'll just have to bear it, maybe she'll actually be able to get some work done. Besides, I can mess with her as much as she messes with me, she just took me by surprise last night. and with that: let the games begin!_ Sebastian smirked rather evilly while his mind generated various plans to tease Rosalie. Just then the beautiful vampire flounced into the room and with a smug smile, greeted Sebastian, "Good morning, were you thinking about me? I could have sworn I felt my ears burning."

Sebastian turned towards her and with a raised eyebrow coolly replied, "Well then, you might want to get a doctor's assistance, that sounds like a serious symptom. Who knows what kind of disease you are capable of contracting."

Rosalie's smile vanished before quickly reappearing as she quipped back, "You might be right, what you're really thinking about would cause an entirely different part of me to burn, if last night was any indication." Rosalie looked pointedly at Sebastian, who could only glare at her with death promised in his eyes.

"Thankfully, you are on time Miss Parker, I would ask that you take the young master his morning scones, wake him, and assist him in dressing."

_Nothing to say then? Two for me Little Crow. _Rosalie bit back a malicious giggle as she replied,"Yes, of course, Mr. Michaelis. Is the tray already finished?"

"Yes, and the trolley is by the door. I will join you once Master Ciel's breakfast is completed."

"Alright, then. I take my leave." Rosalie turned and grabbed Ciel's bedside tray before putting it on the trolley and rolling out of the kitchen. As she left her smile turned into an outright smirk as she heard a certain demon butler stabbing a knife through the counter.  
>_<p>

Rosalie sniffed thoughtfully trying to pin down the young boys scent. Just as she secured the location where Ciel's scent was strongest, a maroon haired maid with ridiculously thick glasses appeared before her, or rather stumbled over her. One minute Rosalie was prepared to find Ciel's room, but in the next moment a rather clumsy female crashed into Rosalie before falling onto the ground. In her shock, it took Rosalie a split nanosecond to remember that it wasn't normal to be standing undisturbed after being bumped into, at least for a woman her size. A bit irritated by the whole situation, Rosalie fell back as well for appearance's sake. After allowing herself a few moments for "recovery," she stood up and brushed herself off before putting on her sweetest smile and extending a hand to the other woman who, Rosalie noted, wore a maid uniform and was still sitting on the floor dazedly.

"I'm so very sorry about that. I'm afraid I didn't see you there," Rosalie said politely, in part to be cordial but mostly to draw the young woman's attention toward Rosalie's outstretched hand.

"O-oh no miss. It's my fault, it is." The woman blushed and allowed Rosalie to help her up. "I was bumblin' about, not payin' attention, daydreaming I'm afraid. Mr. Sebastian's told me 'bout doin' that so many times. Please, don't tell 'im miss. 'E'll have my head, he will."

Slightly taken aback by the rambling maid's blunt confession, Rosalie simply replied, "Uh, sure."

"Oh, thank you miss. How kind of you. You're a right saint!" The woman then suddenly hugged Rosalie unexpectedly. Taking control of the situation, Rosalie quickly changed the subject and gently removed herself from the maid's embrace.

"Y-your welcome, but uh, I don't know your name. I'm Rosalie Parker, I'm new here."

"My, beggin' your pardon miss. How rude of me, My name's Meyrin. I'm a maid here too. Welcome to the Phantomhive manor!" Meyrin exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Thank you very much, but I have to wake the young Master, maybe we could talk later?"

"Right you are! Blimey! I'm 'bout to be late myself! Nice meetin' you Rosalie!" And without even waiting for Rosalie's reply, Meyrin scurried off to report for duty. Rosalie sighed and shook her head. _What kind of people work here? And why is she the first servant I've seen all morning? Well, no time to worry about that, I have work to do._Rosalie continued on her interrupted mission and soon found a door where the young earl's scent was stronger than anywhere else. Before entering she tuned her ears to pick up even the slightest of noises and was rewarded with the even breathing of a small person, obviously Ciel.

She silently opened the door and equally silent, pushed the trolley into the room and to one side of Ciel's bed. Rosalie then opened the luxurious blue curtains to let in the morning's sunlight. She turned around and softly said, "Good morning, my lord. It is time for you to wake up."

Ciel slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Blearily, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and with a stifled yawn said, "Hmm, I was expecting Sebastian."

"My apologies, young master. I am only following instructions."

"Never mind that, it's a small matter. I was simply thinking aloud." Ciel said dismissively, "What tea did Sebastian select today?"

"A Ceylon black tea blend from Sri Lanka. There are also blueberry and strawberry scones to accompany the tea." Rosalie answered as she poured a cup of said tea for the earl.

"I'll have one, thank you. And, will you put one sugar and just a drop of cream into my cup?"

"Yes, young master." Rosalie obediently handed over the bread before fixing the tea. Ciel accepted and ate the proffered treat. Rosalie then quickly handed him his tea and then went to the ostentatious wardrobe in the corner of the room. She picked out an outfit that seemed to be casual, well as casual as a noble could be in any case. She patiently waited for Ciel to finish his tea before retrieving his empty cup. Rosalie returned to the earl and began to help him get dressed, starting with his top.

"You wouldn't happen to have any idea what the schedule for today is?" Ciel piped up suddenly.

"No, my lord. I'm afraid I was not informed of anything like that. All I know is that Sebastian will come to get you so you can have your main breakfast."

"Of course not. A bit of an oversight on Sebastian's part. That's so unlike him don't you think?"

Feeling a barely concealed smirk tug at the corner of her mouth, Rosalie replied, "I'm afraid, young master that not even Sebastian is perfect. In fact, he may be more easily distracted than you would think."

"Hmmm, I suppose." Ciel smiled amusedly at the thought of the usually impeccable butler being completely frazzled. After a moment's pause and Rosalie had finished adorning him with his trousers, Ciel continued, "What else could you tell me about Sebastian?"

Rosalie couldn't withhold her smirk this time. With a bright, yet mischievous glint in her eye she began," Well, my lord, he actually has a short temper, although he likes to pretend that not much flusters him." Rosalie went on while putting on and buckling Ciel's shoes, "He also has a weak stomach for a demon."

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel enquired as Rosalie slipped his jacket onto his frame.

"To humans it probably seems like nothing could ever make him feel nauseous or unwell, but from the stand point of we... "supernatural" creatures he is too easily affected by human food. One time I forced him eat a dish in which someone had poured the most atrocious mixture of spices and seasoning I've ever seen in my life. He was sick for an entire day, bedridden in fact, while it had merely left a bad taste in my mouth."

Ciel's eyes widened at this newly acquired knowledge. "Really?" he asked breathlessly, but before Rosalie could say a word either way Sebastian entered the room and eyeing both of the room's other occupants suspiciously, said, "Really, what?"

_Speak of the devil_, Rosalie thought and then chuckled inwardly at her own joke. "You really sent in someone to wake me up without informing them what today's schedule was?" Ciel responded.

Sebastian almost looked sheepish for a moment before replying, "My apologies. I will be sure to not let it happen again."

"Very well then. Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Well then let's begin the day properly, shall we?"

This time both servants answered simultaneously, "Yes, my lord."  
>_<p>

After Ciel's breakfast he was whisked away by his tutor of the day, Mr. Hugh, to start on his lessons, which left Sebastian a few moments to get Rosalie officially settled in before having to tend to his master once more. Sebastian left quickly to the inner kitchen where Rosalie would be washing the morning's dishes. As soon as he entered, he was shocked to find said vampire already surrounded by the rest of the Phantomhive manor workforce. They seemed to be overwhelming the unfortunate woman's senses with their insensate chatter and questions. Only savouring the helpless look on Rosalie's face for a minute, Sebastian finally cleared his throat loudly to get his subordinates' attention. "And what do you think you are doing?" he enquired with a raised of eyebrow.

Finny, Meyrin, and Bard froze guiltily and slowly turned around to face him, each hoping to not have to take the brunt of his wrath. They were surprised and relieved to find that instead of being angry with them he only looked slightly amused. Bard, being the first to find words, spoke up, "Um, well we were just introducing ourselves to the new miss here."

"Yeah," Finny added brightly, "She's so nice."

"That she is, " Meyrin agreed firmly.

"Ho ho,"came Tanaka's familiar laugh.

Sebastian glance over to the now relieved looking Rosalie who looked back pleadingly. He could nearly hear the "help me" she was trying the send his way. _Why should I? It would be perfect revenge to just throw her to them and leave her stranded... but I do have to send them off to do their jobs. _Sebastian sighed inwardly before speaking aloud, "Well then, now that you have done that I ask that you go and do your actual jobs so I can show her duties?"_  
><em>

The other servants again looked sheepish and scurried off to carry out their respective duties before Sebastian could get frustrated with them. Rosalie turned to Sebastian as they left. "Phew, I thought they would never shut up." she declared, relieved beyond belief, "They probably wouldn't have if you hadn't come... I suppose I owe you a thank you... so...yeah, thanks." Rosalie turned her head away from Sebastian to avoid seeing his decidedly smug smile.

"Well, that's a surprise: you being openly grateful? I haven't checked my calendar in awhile, but I'm sure the apocalypse is a long while coming."

Rosalie whipped back around to face him even though her cheeks were heating up from embarrassment and annoyance. "Oh, ha ha. You are so funny. Shouldn't you be showing me around this stupid mansion, instead of cracking jokes, wise ass?"

"Oh my, where did your previous manners go? Shouldn't you say please first?"

"Pfft, whatever. Just show me where everything is." _ugh, it's going to be a long day, I can tell._ Rosalie pushed past him and hurriedly exited the kitchen. Sebastian just chuckled and followed after her. _Point one for me._

Sebastian checked his pocket watch after showing Rosalie every part of the mansion. He had just enough time to go to his master's study and collect Ciel before continuing on with the rest of day's activities. "Well then Rosalie, any questions?"

"No, I've got the layout just fine, but there is one thing."

"What is it?" Sebastian glanced again at his pocket watch. "Tell me while we walk back to retrieve the young master."

"oh, right." Rosalie followed Sebastian as he set off. Keeping pace with him she questioned, "It's just that you already have a maid, a cook, a gardener, and a steward... what exactly is my purpose? I know that I'm only here because of Earl McQuillen's request, but even so, Ciel wouldn't have accepted someone useless onto his payroll."

"You are exactly right. The young master ordered that you become head maid."

"Really?...So, I'm Meyrin's boss? That's it?"

"Well, as head maid you and I will have similar if not the exact same duties, which includes protecting the young master."

"Wait...We'll pretty much have to same job? And be working together _all_ the time?" Rosalie blanched at the prospect. "That's one hell of a double edged sword." _I'll have to make sure my side is sharper. _

"Indeed, but I _am_ one hell of a butler." Sebastian stopped in front of Ciel's study door.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Ugh. That was so horrible, I can't even process the fact that you actually said it."

Sebastian smirked,"You're just jealous that you didn't think of it."

"Yeah that's definitely it," Rosalie retorted while crossing her arms and shaking her head. She then cocked her head to the side and with a smile said, "Look at us, being cordial. Not so hard, is it?"

Before Sebastian could answer a small, elderly man with a stack of papers under his arm opened the study door. "Oh, Sebastian, right on time! We've just finished the main lesson, but as always the Earl is...reluctant to do his review lesson papers." The man handed Sebastian the papers and smiled hopefully, "Perhaps you'll have more luck persuading him than I. I can show myself out. Good day. " And then the man left.

Sebastian looked over the top paper and then entered the study to see Tanaka already there. It seemed as if Ciel had just asked him to do something. "Young master," he interrupted, "why is it so hard for you accept and do your review lessons?"

Ciel turned toward Sebastian, "You know what's next Sebastian."

Rosalie yawned as the oriental man flailed about displaying some sort of "technique." _This is going to be over soon._ Just as she had predicted, Sebastian defeated the martial artist in the next few seconds. Sebastian straightened up and with a satisfied smirk said, "As agreed, young master, you'll be doing your review lessons."

"Tch." Ciel exclaimed in disgust, but then grinned, "Fine. Have a drink to celebrate your victory." Ciel handed him glass of Tanaka's lemonade, which he accepted and murmured a thanks before downing the glass quickly. Sebastian then turned to the other servants who had gathered to watch the match, "And what are you still doing here? Get back to work!" For the second time that day the unfortunate trio scurried off to do their respective jobs. With that, Sebastian faced Ciel again and said, "Young master, what _was_ in that lemonade. The heartburn won't stop."

Both Ciel and Rosalie snickered behind their hands. Rosalie teased, "You know what Sebastian? I honestly don't know, but it smell absolutely awful while it was being made." _At least he's not getting sick. He's gotten better I suppose. _Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her, but before he could quip back Ciel spoke up.

"Sebastian, I didn't really expect you to be defeated by a human martial artist, but I do wonder what would happen when you are faced with a non human."

"How do you mean, young master?"

"I want to double our usual wager. I'll do my reviews for a week without complaint, or I get a week off, but this time you'll be facing Rosalie." Ciel grinned evilly. The world seemed to freeze for a moment as Ciel sat back and Sebastian and Rosalie both had peculiar looks on their faces. Finally Rosalie said, "What even makes you think I _can_ fight?"

"Don't even try that. You're an immortal vampire who has lived through centuries and you've never learned how to fight?" Ciel looked at her sceptically.

"Oh, fine. Yes, I might know a thing or two, but why must I be involved just because you hate your lessons?"

"You work for me now, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rosalie grumbled. _Spoiled brat of an earl. But I guess there's not really any point in complaining about beating up a Little Crow._ "Well, then Sebastian. You heard our master." She looked over at the still silent demon._  
><em>

Sebastian turned back to Ciel, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Ciel said with a mischievous grin. With that, Sebastian and Rosalie took up positions across from each other just as Sebastian had done before with the martial artist. "I won't be holding back, Sebastian."

"Neither will I," Sebastian declared. He then ran toward Rosalie and jabbed a fist toward her face. To Ciel, it happened in only a second, but Rosalie saw it almost in slow motion and stepped to the side.

"Ha, I thought you weren't going to hold back?"

"Just warming up, velkryste."

Sebastian then crouched and swept his leg in a circle to trip Rosalie; however, she jumped and front flipped over him. Rosalie spun around to lay a roundhouse kick on the the now upright Sebastian, but he caught her leg, swung around, and threw her toward a tree. Rosalie flipped in the air so that her feet landed on the tree and kicked back to head straight toward Sebastian. She landed just short of him in a crouch before delivering a brutal uppercut to his jaw. Her hit found it's mark this time and Sebastian stumbled back from the blow. Rosalie pressed on, bombarding him with a flurry of kicks and punches, all which he barely blocked. She punched at his head but this time he moved his head to the side to dodge and her arm went too far. Before she could recover, Sebastian kneed her hard in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. He jumped back to make sure his blow had the desired effect as Rosalie fell on her knees and hunched over. Sebastian, seeing her incapacitated, moved to deliver a finishing blow to her neck, but Rosalie grabbed his wrist. She quickly stood up and twisted his arm around, so that she still had her grip but he was behind her. She then flipped him over her and onto his back. Instantly she was on top of him, pushing her forearm against his throat. Her other hand held his hair tightly to force him to look up and keep his neck exposed. Rosalie's eyes were glowing red and her expression was one of feral joy. "I win," she said huskily. Almost in a kind of trance, she elongated her fangs and leaned slowly toward the side of Sebastian's neck.

"Yes, I concede," Sebastian said hoarsely, "Now could you remove yourself from my person?"

Rosalie shook herself and became aware of the situation and her position. "O-oh, y-yes. Of course," she said shakily as she stood up. _Whoa, almost lost it there. Keep yourself together Rosalie! _She faced Ciel and curtsied gracefully. "And there you are, young master."

Sebastian stood up and brushed himself off , while Ciel sat there mouth slightly agape. Ciel recovered and said, "Yes, thank you Rosalie. And, Sebastian, that means I win. No reviews for a week. "

"Yes, young master. But what do expect to do for the rest of the day at least?"

"Oh, that's easy. I think we should go visit Rosalie's former employer, after all I still haven't given him those business papers." Ciel replied.

Sebastian glanced from the corner of his eye to the aforementioned vampire. This time Rosalie stood there with her jaw hanging. _Agh, I knew today was going to be a long one._

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys have it chapter 4. Sorry that these updates come so far apart, but I do A LOT of writing and I've had to put this story on the back burner for a bit. Good news: I've completed all my college essays and requirements. Just went to my registration and orientation, so I'm free for the rest of summer! Hopefully I can get chapters out faster to make it up to everyone. <strong>

**To lostfeather1: Yes, eventually it will, while also intertwining back and forth into Rosalie's own personal adventures with our favourite Earl and demon butler tagging along, of course! But it will be following the mange, because, not only is it longer, but I also just like it much, much better than the anime, though I may do spin-offs or one shots that involve OVA's like Ciel in Wonderland or modern day Kuroshitsuji. **

**So, that's all I have. Once again, I apologise for the long in between time, but I promise that I write when I have time. I don't even sleep any more. Haha. Please Review and leave comments, I love your feedback! See you next time guys! **

**-Empress**


End file.
